1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to air moving devices and, in particular, to blowers of the type which are used with furnaces for drawing air from outside of a building or mobile home into the furnace to support combustion and to push combustion exhaust products outside of the building or mobile home. More particularly, the present invention relates to an access cover of the blower housing and a motor and fan assembly removably mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In smaller furnaces used in buildings and in mobile homes, for example, standard air-draw effects are not sufficient to assure the required air flow through the furnace heat exchangers, and therefore, these furnaces utilize combustion air supply blowers to provide sufficient air flow through the furnace. In particular, the blowers boost fresh air into the furnace's burners to support combustion and to move flue gases through the furnace heat exchangers and ultimately push the flue gases outwardly through exhaust piping to the exterior of the building or mobile home.
Existing blowers have blower housings which have motor and fan assemblies mounted thereto with separate brackets and/or motor and fan assemblies fixedly attached directly to a cover provided with the blower housing. These designs can potentially complicate maintenance and servicing of the motor and fan assembly.
What is needed is an apparatus which is an improvement over the foregoing.